Project Cadmus Part 2
by zippychatter
Summary: What if Project Cadmus didn't stop with Kr? When the Shadows realized that Superboy's powers were imperfect, they decided to kidnap six kids and clone nothing but powers. Now it's up to the tean to save them. Spitfire Supermartain
1. Teaser

**Even if you think your character was not accepted, read the authors note!**

* * *

><p>It was an unusually quiet day at Mt. Justice. No missions. No training. Black Canary had even trusted them alone for a few hours without Red Tornado. (Robin assured the team she was really going on a date with Green Arrow, and when asked how he knew, simply replied that he was a Bat) The only things that could be heard were M'gann cooking, Artemis and Wally fighting, and Conner channel surfing with Robin and Kaldur watching.<p>

"And then, just add about half a cup of sugar ya'll-" Food Network.

"I can't believe even you could be so stupid Baywatch!" Artemis.

"Coming up on Man vs. Wild-" Discovery Channel.

"Me? Oh please! You'd be lucky to have half the brains I do!" Wally.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you, ooo-" Adele on some channel that wasn't MTV (Conner couldn't figure out why, but for some reason, they never played actual music on MTV)

"Brain? The scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz has more brains than you!" Artemis.

"And then Snooki has this total bitch fest and I'm like-" This actually was MTV. Conner hurried to change the channel.

"Someone obviously hasn't seen the whole movie, because he actually gets the smarts!" Wally.

"When there's trouble you know who to caaaall! Teen Tita-" Some cartoon channel.

"What? No he doesn't? He get's a stupid diploma because the Wizard's a fake douche who tried to kill his daughter!" Artemis. (I couldn't help the Wicked reference here. Sorry!)

"Do-do-do-do-do-da Dora! Do-do-do-do-do-da Dora! Let's go-" Superboy didn't know and didn't care to remember what channel this was.

"What the hell does that even mean!" Wally.

"-building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower! Discov-" What was with all the cartoons?

"Are you serious? You've never heard of Wicked? It's only the most popular show on Broadway!" Artemis.

"And in recent news, it's been four months since the mysterious disappearances of six teenagers from all over the world-" CNN.

"Wait! Go back, go back." Robin said. "And will you two lovebirds shut up? We're trying to watch here!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Artemis screeched while Wally pretended to barf.

"Shhh!" Robin insisted. They turned their attention to the TV and M'gann walked around to see it too.

"What makes it mysterious Kelly, is that they all went missing at the same day, at the same time, even with continents to separate them. Ericson Kingston; age sixteen comes from a normal family with his mother and her boyfriend. He was at his mothers home in the Philippines when he disappeared. Aiden Kingsbury; age seventeen from New Hampshire, lived with his little sister traveling from foster family to foster family for five years. Eleanor Stykes; age 16 is the daughter of American Ambassador to France Jessie Stykes, and was in Paris when kidnapped.

"Alyson Roth; age 15 from Georgia, was only reported missing last month when her father died in a car accident. It seems to be he never reported her disappearance, but neighbors say her absence started the same day as these other teens. And finally Ramadan Omrani, age fourteen, and his younger sister, Iman, thirteen, went missing at their refugee camp in Tunisia, as their family were hiding from Gaddafi's forces."

"As tragic as that is...why do we care?" Wally asked, receiving a whack on the head from Artemis.

"Because Batman's recently been added onto the case." Robin said.

"Has he found a lead?" Kaldur inquired. "Are these kidnappings connected at all?"

"That's the problem. I don't know a thing! I have to resort to the _news_ to find anything out." He said distainfully. "I mean, I met a few of the families, but they barely knew anything either."

"Those poor families!" M'gann cried. "They must be missing their kids like crazy! What were they like?"

"Well I only met Ambassador Stykes and Ramadan and Iman's family. Ambassador Parkman was just like she is on TV. Fake. She seemed more excited about the press than any news about Eleanor. But those siblings family? They were a whole other story." He turned to M'gann.

"They've got a big family, like you. Well...big to us on Earth anyway. They have eight siblings, not including each other. They were crazy. They kept pestering Batman with questions as if he had all all the answers. I think the only reason Batman didn't tell them to shut up was because they were all so hopeful. That and he's Batman and I'm pretty sure there's some kind of rule that says he can't break down."

This just troubled M'gann more. One of her sisters had once gone missing, and it was only for a day. She had simply forgotten to tell the family that she would be staying at a friends. Her entire family had been put into a frenzy. And that poor girls (Eleanor was is?) mother didn't even care?

"Yeah, what is up with that? It's like it's impossible for him to show any emotion? Does he implode or something?" At Robin's Bat-glare Wally laughed nervously and changed the subject. "Who's up for ice-cream? I know a good place in Central City." When Robin didn't stop staring him down he added the only thing he could think of. "...It's on me?"

"Asterous!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are, with the teaser or sorts for the story! :) <strong>**To anyone who by the end of this chapter is like: Well this sucks! My character wasn't accepted!**

**Your character may have been accepted as a minor character, so read on and they'll definetly show up. That's my reward to loyal readers. And my punishment for those who submit characters, then refuse to read on. If that happens your character will be replaced. Got it? Don't review more than two chapters in a row, your character will be replaced.**

**I know it was super short, and Kaldur was barely in it, but I figured this would be more interesting then a stupid little cast list. Anyway, I have a super important poll on my profile that you should all look at. Definetly look at it. :) **

**And I have a question: Should Robin be an only child, or have adoptive siblings? (Jason Todd age 11, Tim Drake age 7, Cassandra Cain age 6, and Damian Wayne age 3)**

**Also, should KF know about Robins identity or not? **

**Don't forget the poll on my profile! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! So...I broke my toe (I feel like a failure. I finally break a bone and it's just my pinky toe? How lame-ass can I get?) and I have a super nasty cold so I figured I better get to work on this while I still have a chance to be lazy.**

**To clear up the confusion I left from the last chapter(sorry about that btw)...IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW MORE THAN TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW I WILL CONTACT YOU WITH A WARNING! THREE STRIKES, AND I WILL FEEL YOUR NOT DEDICATED ENOUGH TO THE STORY AND START DOING WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH YOUR CHARACTER! **

**Is that fair? Three strikes you're out? All I really need is a smiley face or something to prove you're keeping up. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

"Talking"

_Mind Link_

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>They were walking down a busy street in the middle of Central City <strong>(AN haha get it? the MIDDLE of CENTRAL City? Ugh...Wally's rubbing off on me...)** and to anyone else they would look like just another group of normal kids. But they weren't normal, not in any way: they were on a mission. One of the most important missions in their lifetime, and maybe beyond that- it was something that could affect the entire universe. Not just speaking Earth.

Superboy was going to try ice-cream.

After Wally had offered, it was revealed that the Boy of Steel had never before tried the delicious substance.

"We definitely need to start you off with the basics. Vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. Then you can get into the more complex flavors like cookie dough, coffee, butter pecan-"

"Okay, we already know that food is probably the most complex thing your brain can process, but will you give it a rest already?" Artemis snapped at 'Kid Mouth', "I mean honestly, it's _just _ice-cream!"

The redhead gave her a wounded look, "Just ice-cream? _Just ice-cream!_ What? Are you even human?" With a glance at Conner and Megan he smiled awkwardly, and amended his statement. _Do I ever stop screwing up__?_ He thought in his mind, before re-correcting himself, "Do you have a soul? Every single creature in all the universe loves ice-cream! No ifs, ands or buts! It's just a fact of life. Especially with teenage girls. Don't you all just spend your days eating the stuff, crying while listening to Adele?"

Artemis pushed up her jacket sleeves and began to walk towards Wally, "That's it Baywatch, if you don't shut your trap now, I will personally buy an ice-cream cone just to shove it up your-"

"Is this the place Wally?" Kaldur interrupted, pushing the two apart and pointing to the sign above; ignoring the amused, cackling Robin beside him. It was the only white building in the plaza, while the rest were brick. The building bore an old-school gold sign that read, _"Colton's Homemade Ice-Cream."_ There was also an empty area where chairs used to be, but it was too cold in November for anyone sane to eat ice-cream outside.

"Yep. This is it," He replied, backing up and walking around Artemis to avoid getting the crap beaten out of him, "Hey Stephen!"

"Wally! You haven't been here in ages man!" Behind the counter was a guy in his early twenties, with brown hair, green eyes and a goofy smile; grinning he asked, "Who are your friends?"

"This is Conner, Megan, Kal, Artemis the witch with a capital 'B', and…" He frowned, as it annoyed him to death that he still didn't know his best friend's real name. "Robin," he covered, before turning to address the group, "Guys, this is Stephen Colton. His dad owns this place."

"You come here a lot Wally?" Megan asked.

Stephen snorted, "Try almost every day."

"Hey! Fast metabolism!"

"Considering how much you eat, I don't think even the Flash has a metabolism as fast as yours," Stephen smiled. The group laughed knowingly, "So, what'll it be today guys?"

"Oh! I'll have...cookies n' cream," M'gann decided, her eyes scanning the flavors on display with enthusiasm.

"Got it. Usual for you Wally?"

"Mint chocolate chip," Wally confirmed, "With an extra scoop. And Conner here's gonna have vanilla."

"I guess I'm having vanilla."

"Roger that."

"Coffee please," Came Kaldur's decision.

"Will do."

"Rocky road," Robin said nonchalantly, leaning on the countertop airily.

"Heh. Rockin' Robin. Like the song." Stephen paused, a wide smile coming onto his face, "God, Wally, you're rubbing off on me!"** (A/N see? I'm not alone!)**

"Am not!"

"How else do you explain all the bad puns coming outta my mouth recently? Totally you're fault. How 'bout you Artie? May I call you Artie?"

"Depends. And peanut butter."

"How come he can call you Artie?" Wally complained, "Not fair!"

"I don't hate him."

"Worst. Day. _Ever_." Wally frowned and grudgingly bought their ice-cream, with constant glares at a certain smirking Boy Wonder. They sat down at the only available table, nearest to the window, all staring expectantly at Superboy, who was looked at his friends in a sort of creeped out way.

"What?" He finally asked.

"We are waiting for you to start your first ice-cream Conner," Kaldur informed him with a smile.

"Wait! Wait!" Robin suddenly exclaimed, pulling out his phone and pointing the lens at a bewildered Conner, "Now go!"

Slowly, still staring at his friends, he took a bite of the weird cold, solid substance. Robin's camera flash went off immediately afterwards, temporarily blinding everyone at the table. "It's pretty good." He confessed, after a moment.

Cheers went up, and Wally demanded that he finish so he could try other flavors, to which Artemis told him to let Conner _actually_finish first. Wally then told her to butt out and that she was making a big deal over nothing.

"Me? You're the one who-" They both stopped short when Robin took another photo.

"What was that?" Wally asked.

"I'm taking photos for your wedding scrapbook," He told them with a casual shrug, his eyes still concentrated on his phone screen.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED! EVER!" They both screamed in horror.

Only for Robin to take another picture and start laughing his signature laugh at them in amusement, showing them the picture.

"This is a keeper. You guys both have the same look on your faces!" he laughed, licking the remnant ice-cream off his spoon.

"Dude! Not cool!" Wally huffed, before turning his head and instantly getting pulled off topic by a group of five snickering teenage girls. They seemed to be ranging from the ages twelve to about fifteen. "Hey Megalicious? Tell me what they're saying."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to read minds!" she countered, looking a little confused.

"Never mind. How 'bout you Conner? A little super-hearing would be helpful."

"Um, sure," Conner agreed, not really knowing any better, "Well, the tall blond is telling the short brunette to come over here. I think she wants to talk to Robin." Robin just smirked smugly, shooting a cocky look over at Wally. Said boy starting saying something, before changing the sentence: completely flabbergasted that his_younger_best friend could score easier than him.

Artemis just turned slightly, sneering down at Wally with slightly, well-practiced disgust.

Indifferently, 'Supey' added, "Yeah, her friends are telling her to come over and flirt with him."

"That's so cute!" M'gann squealed.

Wally finally composed himself, started ushering his friend, "Whatcha waiting for, man? She's into you! All you gotto do is go up to her. It's in the bag!"

"I don't know Wally. Not really my type," Robin brushed off, shrugging one shoulder coolly.

"Whadyamean? She's about as hot as a thirteen year old can get!"

The girl in question was still whispering with her friends, sneaking little glances at Robin from the corner of her eye.

"Well for one thing, I don't know her. And her hairs too straight," The Boy Wonder waved off again.

"Boys," Artemis shook her head exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

Eventually the group of girls left, without talking to Robin.

So instead the group spent the next half hour just getting Superboy to try different types of ice-cream.

"Hey Stephen! Double chocolate chunk!" Wally called. "Hurry!"

"Why is this so important?" Stephen asked, rolling his eyes at Wally.

"Oh, um.. he has amnesia and this is to help jog his memory?"

"...okay," Stephen blinked and got the ice-cream out. The entire table glared at Wally for his lame excuse.

"What? I didn't see any of you contributing ideas!" he defended himself.

"Why double chocolate?" Conner asked, a little out-of-it.

"Well so far your favorites have involved a little bit of chocolate, so as the expert I am, I think this one'll be a-"

Kaldur's cell phone suddenly beeped, cutting Wally off completely.

"Training," Kaldur informed the team, slightly disappointed, "We have to go now if we're to make it."

"Ugh! Hey Stephen! Forget that last one! We gotta go okay?" Wally called over.

"See ya later Wall-man. Nice meeting you guys!"

"Why did we have to come so far away from the zeta-beam?" Artemis complained as they walked into the deserted alley, kicking an empty Chinese take-out carton in repulsion.

"Was it, or was it not the best ice-cream you've ever had?" Wally demanded.

The blond smirked mischievously, "Not."

"What? You cannot be serious right now! How can you e-"

"Wally! Move!" M'gann tried to warn as a brunette, looking over her shoulder, collided into him.

"Oof!" they both simultaneously uttered, falling to the ground. Rubbing his butt in slight pain, Wally dusted himself up and stood.

"Sorry about that," He apologized, reaching out his hand to give her a lift up; when he stopped dead; eyes widening in pure shock as he got a better look at the girl.

Artemis gasped.

The girl was about fifteen years old, with chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulder blades and grey-green eyes. She was massaging her head from the fall, scanning over the group of teens now surrounding her. But none of that was out of the ordinary.

It was what she was wearing.

A white Cadmus suit.

"No way," Robin's eyes widened behind his dark-glasses.

Her head snapped to him as she jumped to her feet, shaking slightly in evident terror. "Get back!" She cried, revealing a thick southern accent.

"We've been looking for you!" Wally cried, immediately regretting his choice of words. As her eyes widened in horror and she struggled to shove past Conner, who was still staring at her in shock. "Wait. That might've come off wrong!" Wally desperately hollered after her.

"It's okay! We mean no harm!" Kaldur interjected, trying to calm her down as he walked towards her.

"No! Stay away from me!" She screamed, backing up into Megan.

"You're Alyson Roth right? We're not going to hurt you. I promise," The Martian soothed her gently.

"How do you know my name?"

"You've been missing for a while right? It's been on the news. That's what doofus over there meant," Artemis assured her, jabbing her thumb in Wally's direction.

"Just stay back!"

"Look, if you'll-" M'gann began.

"Don't come closer!"

"Please, just-"

"I said stay over there!"

"I really don't want to do this-" Robin cut in, raising a wary brow, gripping something concealed beneath his jacket.

"I'll scream, I swear, I-" But then the brunette suddenly fainted.

Right on cue, from impulse reaction, Kaldur swept in, catching her just before she hit the ground "Robin?" He demanded, "What did you do?"

The hero in question was tucking his utility belt back under his jacket. "I just knocked her out for a little."

"What do we do? Call the police?" Artemis asked, biting the bottom of her lip worriedly.

"We can't just take something this big to the police. Batman was called in. We have to take her back to the cave," Robin said, before looking to Kaldur for approval.

"If Cadmus is involved... Artemis, go in first and set the zeta-tubes to guest."

"Got it," She affirmed, walking inside the zeta-tube. There was a flash of light and she disappeared quickly.

_Conner?_ asked telepathically, already picking up something was off about the Kryptonian. _Are you okay?_

_I'm...I'm fine,_ He replied, although it sounded rushed and a little breathless.

_Are you-_

"It's done. Send her in," Artemis informed everyone abruptly, cutting off their link.

* * *

><p>"You're all late," Black Canary frowned standing next to Batman. She had been waiting in the training room for ten minutes now. If Batman was going to ruin her date, he could've at least made sure that the team was- "Who on Earth is that?" she blurted, abandoning her complaining thought.<p>

Slowly, she raised an eyebrow as the unconscious girl, floating in front of M'Gann, came into full view. Batman's eyes widened slightly when he saw what she was wearing, but he quickly brushed off the initial shock.

"We found her running in the street outside the zeta transporters," Kaldur explained, "She was terrified of something, and we didn't really help the situation by surrounding her." Leaving out the bit where Robin had knocked her out, he added, "She passed out soon afterwards."

"She was freaking out because of Kid Mouth over here," Artemis glared, "If he hadn't gone all, 'We've been looking for you,' everything would have been-"

"Enough," Batman shushed authoritatively, "Did any of you bother to identify _this_?" He stared at them pointedly before he uncovered a ring on her finger.

It was the symbol of the Green Lanterns.

* * *

><p>"She's waking up!" M'gann hissed to Kaldur.<p>

Batman had decided that since the team had been the last people Alyson had seen, it was best that they were the first she saw when she regained consciousness. To avoid any more scary 'misunderstandings'.

But he also made a point of having them in civvies, although Wally had to wear his goggles and Artemis- her dark shades; for similar reasons as Robin.

"We're not sure what Cadmus did to her," He had told the team, "We don't want to risk anything."

Alyson groaned and began to squirm, as if on cue.

"Hello?" Miss Martain said soothingly, "Alyson? My name is Megan. Are you feeling okay?"

The brunette rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them, "Please," She managed, though her voice was drowsy, "No more tests,"

"Tests? This cannot be good," Kaldur muttered, "Alyson, we're going to go get...a doctor okay? She's going to perform a few basic te- She's going to check up on you. M'gann, go get...BC."

"Alright," M'Gann nodded, before walking until she was out of Alyson's line of vision. Only then did she allow herself to fly out of the room.

"Where am I?" Alyson queried, "Who are y'all?"

"Just relax okay? We'll answer your questions later," Artemis promised.

"But-"

"You can barely talk. Give it a minute, okay?"

The doors flew open and M'gann quickly landed, with Black Canary behind her, wearing a medical mask.

"Hello Alyson," Black Canary said, "How are you feeling?"

"The sedative is only starting to wear off, so she's still a little drowsy," KF informed her.

"_She _can speak for herself. And I'd be plenty better if someone would get rid of these handcuffs," Alyson quipped, rattling her left arm which was handcuffed to the bed, "And tell me what's going on!"

"Touchy!" Wally mumbled under his breath.

"I have a few questions for you first. As soon as you answer them, I'll tell you as much as I can. Does that sound fair?" Black Canary bargained with the girl. Who only narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Why should I trust you? All I know about y'all is that ya were looking for me, and now you've kidnapped me! Does that _not_sound quite fishy?" Alyson retorted hotly.

The older blonde hero closed her eyes in thought, trying to come up with a way to get the patient to trust her. "We'll be right back okay? Team, come with me."

"Wait! You can't just leave me here! Where the hell are y'all going?"

They could still hear her screaming at them even when the door to the infirmary had closed. M'gann cast a guilty glance backwards, "Shouldn't we just..."

"I don't think we have another choice Megan," Black Canary said, with a sad smile at the young Martian, "We have to figure out what's going on with her before we, ourselves, give anything away. We don't want to risk secret identities. And we also don't know what Cadmus had done to her; she could very well still be under the control of G-gnomes." Noticing through her side vision Superboy's restless twitching, she turned her attention on him, asking, "Are you okay Conner?"

"What...What about those other kids? Were they kidnapped by Cadmus too? Because I know what kind of tests she's talking about. We have to help them!" Superboy ranted, looking as if he physically wanted to pull his hair out.

"Whoa! Calm down Supey," Robin calmed, "We have to get her to trust us if we're going to do anything, at all."

_It's okay Conner. We'll find a way. I promise,_ M'gann appeased him mentally, shooting him several deep, meaningful looks. She had never been in a Cadmus building, but Conner had told her a few of his hazy recounts and it sounded absolutely horrible. They treated him like a slave, and many of those so-called "tests" had involved Kryptonite. The bad kind.

"Batman!" Black Canary called to the Dark Knight: who was at the computers typing at speeds that could rival the Flash's, "We are getting nowhere. She doesn't trust us, and won't answer a thing. What we did figure out is that Cadmus has been performing tests on her, ones similar to the those performed on Superboy. Even that snippet wasn't given willingly. Any idea-" But she was cut off by the siren wail and the obstrusive flashing red lights that went with it. Batman growled and began to type again in fast fervor.

"What is going on?" Kaldur questioned, glancing around the room warily.

Batman turned and to give the team a long stare, "Did anyone bother to remove _the ring _from the potential_ Green Lantern _clone?"

They all looked down sheepishly.

"I am so grounded," Robin mumbled so no one could hear. Probably a week without Call of Duty, and he'd have to wash the Batmobile. Again.

Batman had pulled up the security camera's to reveal that Alyson had in fact escaped the room. Not just the room, but practically the other side of the mountain, running to a zeta-beam.

At Batman's pointed glare, Artemis grabbed Wally by the collar, pulled his ear closer to her mouth and hissed into it, "You idiot! You have super-speed! Go after her!"

"Ow! Was that really necessary?"

"Just go!" She shoved him between the shoulder-blades, causing him to stumble slightly before accelerating off before she could blink. The rest of the team began to chase after him, pulling out their battle items, when Batman ordered them to stop.

"What? Why?" M'gann dissented, hovering up and down impatiently.

"I was assigned to this case, not you. If Kid Flash doesn't reach her in time to bring her back here: I will pursue her instead."

"We can do this! We've done more complicated things than find a teenage girl before!" Robin protested while Batman turned and continued to work on the computer. _And he's ignoring us. Great._

"We don't know what lengths Cadmus will go to just to get her back. She could be a trap herself. And with five others, possibly like her, I'm not risking that. You are to stay out of this mission." Batman turned to them, "_Do I make myself clear_?"

"Yes sir," They chorused begrudgingly, knowing better than to argue with a guy who could probably kill them with just a glare.

"Not whelming," Robin huffed, "Not whelming at all."

* * *

><p>"You're the fastest kid alive! How could you not catch her?" Artemis exclaimed irately. They were in the kitchen and had been waiting for Wally to come back for about ten minutes. He filled Batman and Black Canary in on what happened (which wasn't much) before coming to his friends, and finding them all in uniform, all of them fidgeting in their seats edgily.<p>

"Excuse me for not being able to fly! She made like a weird green jet pack thing or something with that ring and flew into the woods. How _was_I supposed to catch her?"

"It doesn't matter Wally. You tried your best," M'gann pacified, as Kaldur flashed a stern look at Artemis, who just huffed irritably and continued to glare heatedly at Wally.

"What _does_ matter is that we can do something about this. And here we are, sitting around, waiting for other people to save the day," Superboy growled. "We're not just a group of clueless little kids. And plus, I know more about Cadmus than anyone in the freaking Justice League! _We_ found that girl. _We_ should do something about her. _Not_them."

He understood exactly why Alyson was so scared-Cadmus could very easily do that to someone. Conner felt like it was his responsibility to help those people, not just because they were the ones that had found her, but because he had some sort of odd connection to those kidnapped teens.

Everyone thought Conner's words over. They _knew_that they should be doing something, and they, themselves, wanted to take action. The people taken were teens who had been thrust into the confusing world of superheroes, just like themselves.

"...all in agreement?" Kaldur finally asked.

"I!"

"I!"

"I!"

"I!"

"I!...So_how are we_going to find her?" Artemis inquired.

"Well, she flew into the woods. So, that's a start," Robin re-informed them, as he began typing on his holographic glove. "What direction KF?"

"Uh, north. But she could have changed directions, so that's really not that helpful."

"It's all we've got," Robin shrugged, with pursed lips.

"Wait, wait! Aren't we forgetting something pretty important?" Artemis realized, jerking forward in alarm.

"What?" came several replies.

"...who's going to tell the Green Lanterns?"

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P Whitney Houston<strong>

**And holy effing crap, Adele's taking a 5 year break? I'll be eighteen! Why would you do such a thing Adele? Some peoples careers don't even last that long! **

**Imma go do what Wally said us girls do: Eat ice-cream, cry, and listen to Adele.**

**And thannks soooooooo much to may totally amazing Beta, zhangk! She's totally amazing, and we're both New England girls! Even if she doesn't live here anymore...what a shame. I would have someone to share my boredom with. **

**Finally, the Green Lantern I will be focusing on is John Stewart. Because I'm a major Justice League Unlimited fan, so he's my favorite! =D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long guys. Writers blocks a bitch...I mean, I got to Robin apologizing to Miss Martian and then: nothing. At all. And then I started watching HISHE The Dark Knight, and I was like: OMG! DEJA VU!**

**Sorry about how crappy and empty it is guys...I tried. T.T And my Beta, zhangk, just made it ten times better. So...yeah. **

**And I also realized I never did a disclaimer. O.O So, before I get in trouble:**

**Disclaimer: YJ doesn't belong to me. It belongs to CN and Greg Weisman. I am not Greg, a cartoon, a network, Weis, or a man. Therefore I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>"Where's the logic in running around in civvies, looking for a girl who should stick out a mile away?" Wally moaned to the sky exasperatedly, becoming increasingly more bored and tired by the step.<p>

They had been walking around Happy Harbour for an hour now, searching for any clues as to where Alyson had escaped to.

Wally had been complaining non-stop the whole time that he could cover twice the area in at least half the time.

"Logic? Pfft. Not only are we actually chasing a girl escapading around in a white suit with a Green Lantern ring, but we're also going against _Batman's_ direct orders," Robin shook his head in disbelief. Was he trying to get himself grounded?

_What'll it be now?_ He thought. _No Call Of Duty? A whole month without electronics? Washing the Batmobile? ...Definitely washing the Batmobile: that seems to be a favorite._

"We're way past the point of logic Wally," He added aloud, obviously tense as his fingers madly flew across his phone screen in fast fervour. It had been his idea that she would probably rush to the nearest town in search of help.

"Can't I go look for her by myself?" The speedster complained loudly, "You guys could do the town and I could do the rest of the planet."

"Nope," Robin quipped without even looking up.

A couple of silent seconds passed.

"...Now?"

"Nu-uh."

"What about now?"

"No."

"But-"

"It's most logical to search for her in Happy Harbour," Kaldur input before arguments escalated, "Last time she escaped she went straight for civilization, so it's most likely that she'll try to find help in the nearest town-"

"Megan! Conner!"

The team tensed, alarmed, spinning around to see a black haired girl running towards them, dragging a boy who was other-wise preoccupied with a hand-held video game held eagerly in his hands.

"Wendy! Marvin!" Miss Martian exclaimed in that sweet but slightly awkward 'I'm-trying-to-be-nice-but-don't-want-to-be' voice. The one she used with Wally a lot more than she really should need to. A little reluctant she hugged her friends anyways, getting a half-hearted protest and a, "Dude! Trying to beat my high score here!" from Marvin.

"Ignore him," Wendy rolled her eyes, hitting him on the back of his head before turning to the others. "Hey Conner," She smiled.

"Hey," He greeted simply. He liked Wendy well enough. She had been nice to him and M'gann on the first day, and she was his girlfriend's best friend outside the team. Not to mention her favorite superhero, Black Canary, was Conner's surrogate mother. So all in all, she was one of the most amiable people in the school; in Conner's eyes anyway.

"Wendy, you remember Wally right?" M'gann asked, stepping back and gesturing to the red-headed speedster standing behind her.

"'Sup gorgeous? Long-time no see." Wally smiled cockily. His flirtatious greeting was immediately met by a more than willing blond archer, who promptly smacked him not-so-nicely on the back of his head with a smug, patented smirk.

"Hi Wally," Wendy laughed back good-naturedly.

"The one that just hit Wally was Artemis," M'gann continued. "Kaldur's next to her and that's Robin over there on the phone."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kaldur introduced, shaking Wendy's hand courteously.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about Marvin. He hasn't put that down for ages." She thumbed the teenager beside her, who was furiously pushing buttons like his life depended on it. "Some new game that just came out. I think he's obsessed."

"Am not! I could stop any time I wanted to," Marvin protested indignantly, eyes never actually leaving the screen.

"Oh really?" Wendy challenged, raising a brow sceptically.

"Yup."

"How about right now?"

"…how about tomorrow?" He countered.

"We have school tomorrow," Superboy frowned, "You would have to stop anyway."

"Exactly! So let me enjoy my last minutes of freedom."

"Oh God Baywatch, he's just like you!" Artemis groaned, throwing her hands into the air.

"What's wrong with that?" Wally protested, as Marvin asked simultaneously, "Who's Baywatch?"

"Everything!" The blond retorted, glaring at Wally, before turning her face sideways to address Marvin, "Wally's Baywatch. Though I'm pretty sure you're better than he can ever dream of being."

"Oh please. You'd be lucky if you were-" Wally opposed, instantly animate.

"Ya know, I think I agree with Wendy," Robin interrupted with a mischievous smile, changing the subject before the two could really start going at it. The riots they caused…

"Thanks man. I'm overwhelmed with the support," Marvin grumbled, eyes still glued onto his pixelated screen.

The team shared a knowing glance, while the look on Robin's face was absolutely _evil._

"I think you might regret saying that word," Aqualad smiled.

"What word?"

"Aren't you ever _just_ whelmed?"

Marvin promptly let out a very un-manly yelp, jumping, and dropping his game in the process, causing the machine to let out an over-dramatized 'GAME OVER'. Heart still racing, he clutched his chest melodramatically, looking up at Robin who was grinning at him sardonically. He swore that small little thirteen year-old had _just _been standing five feet in front of him! So what in the dear sweet Lord Almighty was he doing hovering creepily behind him like some sort of deranged ninja.

"Because you see, everyone's always either overwhelmed or underwhelmed, but no one ever seems to be simply whel-" Robin casually continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Dude! Where did you come from?" Marvin interjected, giving Robin a look of total awe and shock.

"Really? You wanna go over this? Oh well… you're choice. You see, when a man and woman love each other very much—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I had this talk in seventh grade health, no need for a repeat. Stupid ninja," Marvin huffed, retrieving his video-game from the floor begrudgingly, while the rest of the teens laughed at his expense.

"Why thank you," Robin bowed. The same time Wally exclaimed in complete agreement, "Tell me about it!"

"So what are you guys up to?" Wendy inquired eventually. It was rare to see Megan and Conner out and about, as they were usually training with Black Canary, hanging out with the rest of the team at Mount Justice, or on a mission. Not that anyone knew that. The schools population had just assumed Conner and Megan either had super strict parents, or were a bit on the antisocial side. Or more like socially awkward for Superboy.

"They were just showing us around town, but my dad just called two minutes ago and I have to leave. Like _right now._ So we're gonna get going now," Robin rushed, the words coming out fast and jumbled. "Asterous meeting you though! We'll see you around!", he called over his shoulder, dragging his friends behind him, leaving Wendy and Marvin in their wake, a little taken aback.

"Bye guys!" M'gann called hurriedly, before she was yanked around again by an impatient Robin, "See you at school!"

"...asterous?" Was the only small quiet response that Wendy whispered to Marvin once she thought they were out of ear-shot.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't very nice Robin!" Megan reprimanded. "What am I going to say to them tomorrow?"<p>

"Sorry Miss M. They seem really cool and all, but we really do have to find Alyson. If Batman finds out we're not only going against his orders, but we didn't even find her, I'd never hear the end of it. The only reason I wasn't buried alive after the Cadmus incident was because it wasn't all an epic fail. And he didn't even find out about how long I took with the stupid locks," Robin defended, looking genuinely worried.

"Can I go look for her on my own, _now?" _Wally whined.

"No!" They all yelled.

"Fine! Gosh..." KF muttered, slouching in defeat.

"Hello Megan!" Miss Martian suddenly exclaimed, smiling ecstatically, the heel of her hand hitting her forehead. "Why didn't I think of this before? We've been looking for a girl in a Cadmus suit this whole time!"

"Yeah? So?" Artemis said, shooting several annoyed glanced in Megan's direction.

"She obviously knows how to use her powers! Well, except for the flying. But anyways; this means Alyson can just create herself a disguise anytime she wants!"

They all groaned, while Wally fell to his knees theatrically and bellowed a melodramatic, "Why?" to the fluffy, uncaring clouds.

"Get up!" Artemis snapped, pulling him to a standing position irritably.

"I guess we only have one more option. Other than suicide, I mean," Robin said, looking across the street. It was filled with civilians and a few shops, nothing out of the ordinary. A mom talking on her phone and pushing a baby stroller whilst walking out of Pier 1 Imports; a group of people playing street hockey; a few girls walking out of a restaurant; a couple of guys and girls coming out of GameStop and a guilty blond sneaking out of a burger joint.

"And that is?" Conner asked offhandedly.

"If you have another plan Robin, feel free to share," Kaldur added after a short pause.

"Follow Alyson," He declared pointedly, pointing to the blond girl in a white t-shirt and jeans, the one who had come out of the burger joint and was currently walking towards the police station. "Oh and don't forget to stop her from getting to that police station."

"On it," Wally rushed, already pulling his goggles out of his pocket and putting them on. He crouched into a sprinting position and had just moved his foot when he felt someone yank back the collar of his shirt. His hand went instinctively for his neck but lost balance, resulting in him flopping flat on the ground, with an annoyed bitc- ahem. _Blond_ standing over him with her hands on her hips. He pulled his goggles over his forehead, propping himself up on his elbow indignantly, glaring at Artemis with his last bit of pride.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at her, brushing himself up to his feet slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you being serious, Kid Idiot? We're in the middle of a _busy street_, in _daylight_, in _civvies_, and you want to use your _super spee_d to basically _kidnap_ a girl!" She ranted as if she was talking to a four year old. "And you see _nothing_ wrong in that? At all?"

"No one would even notice," Wally protested. "A little red out of the corner of their eyes, some wind, and I'd be gone."

"But where would you go?" Kaldur joined in, sincere and sensible as ever.

"Not to mention, with that ring on she could take you out in a second KF," Robin contradicted coolly. "All she would have to do is create a shield. Even then, enough squirming could knock you off balance and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Bad idea," he relented as they started walking across the street again.

"Put your disguises on," Kaldur ordered Artemis and Kid Flash.

"What if we just tell her who we are?" Superboy contributed, "Wouldn't that simplify it? She'd trust us then."

"Yeah, but we still don't know what Cadmus did to her," Robin reminded the clone, "We don't know if she can be trusted yet."

"But as soon as you guys got rid of the G-gnomes on me, I was fine. A little confused, but fine," The clone dissented stubbornly.

"Alyson is a different situation," Kaldur explained patiently, "She wasn't created by Cadmus, only powered."

"But they have no way to mess with her mind unless they have the G-gnomes right?" M'gann questioned, looking a little befuddled at the whole thing.

"We don't really know," Kaldur admitted.

"I know you're talking about me." Everybody flinched, snapping towards the voice to see a now blond Alyson glaring at them profusely. "But good luck catching me in the middle of a crowded street. And I suggest you leave and give up before I add you to the list of people to be arrested."

"...You're joking right? We were _trying_ to _help_ you!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah, kidnapping me is really helpful!" the girl sarcastically shot back.

"Look, I know how terrible it was and all-" Conner began, trying to be as soothing as buff sixteen-year olds get.

"Not to mention that you're freaking stalking- oh please!" she retorted, turning towards Conner. "How can you possibly know?" Without waiting for an answer she continued. "Now unless you get away from me, you can have fun with the cops, you creeps!" She was all out yelling now, earning several disgruntled glances from passers-bys. Ignoring them completely, she spun on her heel and began to storm away only to be whirled back again by Kaldur.

"You don't understand Alyson," He said calmly.

"Yeah! C'mon Aly! We need you to help rescue those other kids!" Wally added cheerfully, zipping round to stand next to the girl.

"Aly?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I think we've been through enough that I can give her a nickname!"

"Wha-but-h-how did you get there? You were in front of me two seconds ago!" she exclaimed in alarm, yanking her arm out of Aqualad's grasp giving him a pointed glare. Two seconds into that a shower of recognition dawned on her face, "Wait a second...I...I know where I've seen you!" She pointed a quivering finger at him, "You-you're Aqua-mmmphh!"

Wally's hand was quickly placed onto her mouth. The whole team shared a look of defeat, knowing that Alyson would trust them now, but their cover had been blown, whether they wanted it or not.

"This is so not whelming," Robin muttered, shaking his head.

"Can you come with us Alyson?" Kaldur asked eventually in his usual calm disposition.

Alyson looked at Wally, who still had his hand held over her mouth, when she caught sight of the iconic red goggles hanging out of his pocket, she nodded rapidly, staring at the teens in awe.

"Um...Wally? I think you can let go of her mouth now." M'gann awkwardly pointed out.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

* * *

><p>They were currently sitting in the far corner booth at the local burger place Alyson had come out of, the most private place they could think of, other than the cave. Not to mention Wally was becoming more and more annoying as his hunger increased.<p>

After Robin had deemed it bug-free in all his rich-boy glory, they sat down.

And then silence filled the booth.

The team shared glances with each other, avoiding eye contact with Alyson who was staring at each one in turn with equal awe. She seemed like she was trying to decide if she was going to go all fangirl on them, yell out that she was hanging out with superheroes, or runaway screaming bloody murder about being kidnapped once again.

"Hello my name is Kelly and welcome to the Charcoal Pit," A blond haired waitress said in a bored, uninterested tone, as if she was reading from a script. Hearing silence she rolled her brown eyes and slouched against their booth, smacking her bubblegum loudly. "What can I get you today?"

"I'll take three cheeseburgers with everything, and one with just cheese, two Cokes, five sides of fries, one strawberry milkshake and I'll try one of the-"

"_Really_ Baywatch? Are you having dinner or stocking up for a hurricane?" Artemis insulted, before finishing his order for him, "He's done. I'll take _one_ burger and a Sprite."

"Great. What 'bout you Red?" Kelly nodded to M'gann, a Texan accent twanging horribly.

"Oh um...I'll just have what she said."

But, as these were just a bunch of teenagers we're talking about, as soon as Kelly was gone they went right back to staring awkwardly, alternating: floor, wall, ceiling, table, door.

"Are you really Aqualad?" Alyson finally burst out. She was of course met with hushes and a "Keep it down gorgeous!" from Wally. Kaldur smiled kindly at her and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"So, you must be Kid Flash then!"

"You betcha beautiful."

"Oh enough with the flirting Kid Idiot!" Artemis snapped testily.

"And," Aly paused for a moment, looking at the young black haired teen thoughtfully, who was smirking at her, "Robin!" she gasped out finally.

"Boy Wonder at your service," he cockily greeted, doing a mini mock bow at her shocked expression. She grinned.

"Oh my God! Really? This is-_wait_." Her face grew serious in a split second, "How do I know you're telling the truth? You could just be an actor or something who only _looks _like Aqualad. To send me back to that hell-hole!" Alyson accused readily.

"Don't worry Alyson," M'gann consoled, "Co-I mean Superboy know's exactly what you went throu-"

"Here are your drinks," Kelly loudly interrupted, basically smashing their drinks down and leaning against the table with one hand, putting the tray under her arm as she began to take out her iPhone 4. "The food'll be out in twenty minutes." With a flick of dirty blond hair, she stalked off; snorting at a text someone had sent her.

"How could we prove it to you Alyson?" Kaldur suggested, ignoring the waitress while Conner glared at the back of her head, willing heat vision to magically appear and do some damage to the person who had been rude to his girlfriend.

"Would this do?" Robin asked casually, flashing his utility belt from under his jacket.

"Um...I can't really show you anything. Not enough space," Wally said, flashing her an apologetic smile.

"This is all I can do at the moment," Kaldur added, looking around carefully at the almost deserted restaurant to make sure no eyes were on their table before he turned his concentration to his glass of water, making a few streams float up before hastily letting them fall back in.

"No way," Alyson breathed before quickly turning her attention to the other teens. "What about you guys?"

"Right! You disappeared a few days after we found Conner!" Robin realized, "You don't know about Miss M, Supey or Artie!"

"Um...what?" Alyson blanked.

"I'm Miss Martian," M'gann introduced, "This is Superboy, and that's Artemis. We all became heroes right after you and the others disappeared. I'm Martian Manhunter's niece."

"I became Green Arrow's new protégé after that douchebag, Speedy left," Artemis snubbed casually. "He's Red Arrow now," she snorted, "Real original huh?"

Wally shot her a death glare from beside her but Artemis took no notice.

Alyson turned expectantly to Superboy who was glaring at his drink, not wanting to answer the question.

"So...who are you?" She finally asked first, "Superman de-aged? His son?"

Conner's grip turned tight on the table as he struggled not to split his glass into a million small shards.

"He's not Superman's son. We found him at Cadmus, which is where you were-" M'gann tried to explain for him.

"I'm Superman's clone," he snapped, interrupting M'gann with a small apologetic glance, "I was created by the same assholes who kidnapped you, that's when Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad rescued me. Done now?"

"...sorry?" Alyson offered a little confused. Conner slouched in his seat and tried not to look at any of his friends. They knew it was a touchy subject and decided to leave the comforting to Megan, who excelled at it more than the rest of the team.

"It's a sore topic," Robin said dismissively, back on his phone. His eyes widened behind his glasses immediately. "We're leaving," He ordered abruptly, standing up and getting the others to pile out. _"Now."_

"Nu-uh kiddies**(1)**. Where do you think you're going?" They spun around to see Kelly blocking the path to the door. With some pretty big changes.

She was now wearing a black domino mask and was ripping the blond wig off her head to reveal a head of long black hair, although still in her waitress uniform, which would have ruined the effect if it wasn't for the fact that her arms were now becoming giant maces as knives, forks and spoons flew towards her and melded onto her skin.

"Holy crap," Alyson breathed in shock.

"Blacksmith!"**(2)** Wally cried out in anger as he pushed through his friends to the front of the group.

"You know her Kid Flash?" Kaldur blurted, completely taken aback.

"Yeah. What the hell are _you _doing _here?"_ Wally exclaimed, turning back to this so-called 'Blacksmith'.

"Well kiddies, I was just crossing though here for some possible business. And when I learned of the little bonus available to anyone who found a little... runaway," She hissed the world slowly and hauntingly, smirking at Alyson maliciously, "How could I refuse?"

_We're linked,_ M'gann announced, her mental voice even sounding a little off, _But not Alyson. I didn't want to freak her out._

_Kiddies? We're not her cats! This is gonna get old fast. _Robin muttered.

_Good job M'gann. Wally, any ideas? Weaknesses? _Kaldur inquired, keeping a wary eye on Blacksmith as she ranted on.

_Ugh...No metal, no powers,_ Was all Wally he had to offer.

_Well that's no help!_ Artemis irked, _We're in a freaking restaurant! Knives, forks, and an entire kitchen __**full**_ _of metal!_

"So, now that I'm done ranting on and on about how rude it is for you kiddies to be having a psychic conversation without letting the rest of us in," Blacksmith concluded, evilly.

Alyson glared at the team.

"You have two options," Blacksmith propositioned airily, morphing one hand back to normal and holding up two fingers. "One: The girl comes with me, and there are no problems. Or, option number two: We fight, I dispose of you, and the girl still comes with me. You choose."

"Oh please. I've beaten you before, when it was just me and Flash," Wally scoffed, waving her off. Blacksmith just smiled nonchalantly at the redhead.

"Just two people? Beat _me?"_ The black haired super villain laughed. "Oh please. It took you two a few months, and two cities' populations to get rid of me. But I'm back now Flashboy."

"Kid! Flash!" He enunciated irritably, as she hit a nerve, "Why is that so hard?"

"Enough stalling! Give me the girl!" Blacksmith snarled, lunging forward. The team shoved the girl in question behind them and took on defensive stances in an instant.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Artemis declared bravely, her usual head-strong self.

"I'm fine with that," Blacksmith laughed, swinging her mace violently towards the group of teens. They all scooted out the way, scattering across the restaurant, as a couple of nicely aimed batarangs shot back in response.

Blacksmith just lifted her mace and batted them out the way; letting them harmlessly explode the ceiling lights, showering the teens with sparks of electricity.

Unperturbed, Artemis extracted her bow and slung a couple of arrows in, and a split second later they were fired for the chink in Blacksmith's arms.

"Foolish girl."

The next thing anyone knew something heavy, and brutally metal bashed Artemis over the head and said girl promptly doubled over. Out like a light.

"Artemis!"

* * *

><p><strong>And guess what my evil mother did? She took away our cable! So I was panicking and begging my friends to try and video tape it (but her TV sucks, so that didn't work) but then it was on Youtube and I was like 0.0 MY LIFE IS SAVED!<strong>

** And I found the ages for the Bat!Family Before I was just making random guesses, and I was way off. So, I just tweaked the numbers so that it makes since for when Dick's still 13.**

**Jason Todd-9**

**Cassandra Cain-8**

**Tim Drake-7**

**Stephanie Brown-5**

**Damian Wayne-1**

**It depresses me how easy it is to write an authors note, but how hard it is to write the story...I swear I did both in two minutes.**

**(1) She's a minor villian, I don't know her personality, so I kinda improvised. But long story short, once she divorced her husband she stole his secret formula, which gave her powers and she almost took over three cities. But then she was beat, and now she's working for the Light! **

**(2) I realized I was basing her off my crappy elementary school art teacher in this way. Grades 1-5 once a week all I heard was "No! Bad kiddies you're doing it wrong!" "You kiddies are the worst I have ever taught! Behave yourselves!" "Why don't you kiddies ever listen?" One boy eventually got so pissed one day when she said "Good job kiddies!" He said "Me. Ow." Cuz we felt like we were being treated like cats. (think kitties, not kiddies) I think she's the reason I suck at art of any kind. Why do you think I'm an author?**


End file.
